Naruto the King of Fools
by Welt Beherrschunger
Summary: Naruto receives a very special gift from a mysterious character and rolls with it. He embraces his prankster and gets near infinite divine powers from it. No pairings Comedy


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto**

**The King of Fools**

The King of Fools was bored. He was bored, and was looking for entertainment. Of course, he wasn't allowed to affect the world directly. So he was looking for someone to give him a show. He looked in his pool to find a worthy candidate to see a small boy.

Now the King of Fools was no fool. He could tell this boy was a 'diamond in the rough' or so the saying goes. So the King of Fools did what he always did when he got interested in something. He meddled.

He looked at this boy's life and saw the very pinnacle of what he wanted. No joker would do. Someone you was funny with word was in the long run useless and boring. No he wanted a troublemaker, an outlier, an anomaly. That is what this boy was.

He saw the citizens beating the boy. But the boy didn't hate them. He didn't like them but didn't hate either. But rather later after he healed he laughed. And he pranked. Oh boy did he prank.

He pranked the proper way too. Not senseless humiliation, though occasionally that was just fun. But rather, to prove a point, that they couldn't catch him. That he knew every hole in their defenses. He lowered those who thought themselves giants and bolstered the dwarves. This was the boy.

But how to do this? What to give him. Aha! Give him the suit, the tongue, and the magic. Yes that would be perfect. But first, who was his guardian, one must always have parent permission before empowering a minor, you know.

He looked at the world around the child, he take that beast out of course it would ruin his plans no doubt whatsoever. But first before he got distracted, he went to the village this boy lived in and found the village head. Someone called Hokage, whatever that meant he didn't care.

"Hello!" the voice startled the old man with the robes and hat who was smoking and reading from some orange book. The nosebleed told tales of the content to the trickster king. The man quickly recovered and took a stance prepared to fight.

"Who are you he demanded?"

The new arrival to the Hokage's office just lounged back and offered, "Just a fool in want nothing more." The Hokage's eyes narrowed and looked at the being in front of him. It wore a jester's suit it seemed to sheen in the light despite the office being somewhat dim. On his feet were bells and jester's hat sat upon its head bell adorning it too. The beings face was uncovered but was so blatantly nondescript, well the Hokage could simply call it one of those faces.

"Want is it you want?" He asked carefully. About now he was wondering where the ANBU were. He'd find out later.

"Simple entertainment my lord. Of course I have something specific in mind for it, don't worry a pretty hair off that old wrinkly head of your, heavens know you can't risk losing more." The jester cackled. Then sobered, "I want the blond headed prankster, I want to give him power beyond a sane man's wildest dreams. And let him play with it, that's all no strings."

"If you can give power beyond any sane man's dreams, why do need my permission?"

"I don't, but it's so bloody RUDE when you have some all powerful deity coming in here and empowering minors without proper parent approval. I, personally like to set a higher boundary for myself and ask first. And you happen to be the next best thing. So what do you say?"

"How are you going to empower him?" Hokage asked realizing he'd never get away with a no.

"A magic jester's suit, a silver tongue, and a new view of things, plus a few perks curtesy of the King of Tricksters himself." The jester stuck his thumbs in his suspender that hadn't been there moments ago, the Hokage was sure, and pulled them out to snap them back for emphasis.

"Since I'll never succeed in saying no, then okay, so long as he is loyal to Konoha and the Will of Fire"

"Make it just the Will of Fire and we're good. I like the Idea and as long as Konoha holds to the ideals of the Will of Fire then you're all good." Hokage nodded, and the Jester disappeared.

Linelinelinelineline

"FISHCAKE!" Naruto heard. He halted. And thought deeply. People don't call him fish cake; dobe, demon, bastard, the great blonde menace of Konoha, the second consumer of all that is Ramen(he never did find out who the first was) he had been called all of these things by varying people, but never fishcake. So instead of running off like usual, he wanted to see who called him that.

"Who the heck do you think you are to call me a fishcake!" Naruto screamed back, as only a hyperactive twelve year old can do.

"Kami's Fool," the man said honestly. Naruto studied this man carefully. He was about 5' 8'' brownish hair and brown eyes. He wasn't a pretty fellow and neither was he disgusting. In fact, he was possible the single most unassuming person in existence. Or so Naruto thought.

"Huh,"

"The King of Fools?"

"Nope."

"Connoisseur of Comedy"

"Nada,"

"Sultan of Satire,"

"Negative,"

"Prince of Pranks,"

"No Cheese,"

"I wanna give you power and I've got verbal Guardian permission…" the man deadpanned.

"Awesome, what kind of power is it? Flying? Some awesome Jutsu? Firebreathing? Super Speed? Huh? Huh? Huh?" The boy eyes lit at power and the man laughed.

"Better, the power of the Fool, a tongue of silver, a mind sharper than the Shinigami's blade, a suit to hide you in every instance, not that you'll need it of course, and my blessing as King of Fools. You will share my title of course."

"That doesn't sound very awesome." Naruto remarked. The man facefaulted, and started muttering what sounded like " Don't kill the gaki, don't kill the gaki, it'll be so funny when it's not you"

"It'll be more fun and more powerful than any of the ninjas bloodlines, plus when you're older you might get laid, ladies love a funny man and a smooth talker even more, you'll be both."

"Hentai! I'm not gonna be some pervert"

"Good, perversion is such a waste of power, I hope you don't."

"So am I gonna get this power or not?"

"Yes, when you graduate tomorrow you will receive your power, have fun."

"Wait can you show me something? A little piece of the power? Please"

"Kay watch carefully, and check behind your ear," Naruto did and to his surprise he felt a kunai stuck behind his ear, but this was a weird kunai with a symbol on it and three prongs, and a note that read, 'Gaki, every now and then I'll leave you a present where you found this one, also show this to the Hokage and ask whose this is. It'll be fun or when you become a genin then throw this at your jonin instructor it'll be fun. Whatever you do I don't care, oh and all of your powers are activated by will. Aufwiedersefen" A chibi in Leiderhosen was drawn next to the bottom with a peace sign.

"Aufwiedersehen what the heck does that mean. And what on earth is that guy wearing! Oh well, back to ramen then to train for rest for my test tomorrow."

**END**

**AN: Do you want me to write out the Mizuki thing cause that seem like a major headache cause there will be no divergence so I ask you opinion please review , Oh and the King of Fools is somewhat omniscient so yeah he knows German and foreshadowing. Bye review **


End file.
